Regrets Ecarlates
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Perdus dans Valla, Xander aide son plus grand ennemi à se remettre de sa tragédie. Spoilers de Révélation.


**[/!\ Spoilers de Révélation]**

* * *

 **Regrets Ecarlates**

\- Pour la gloire d'Hoshido !

Précis et mortel mouvement, et pourtant à la fois si suave et contrôlé qu'il en paraissait lent dans un seul élan létal, la lame divine trancha armure et chair, éclairs l'enlaçant tels des amants pouvant enfin libérer les pulsions retenues. Nul besoin de se retourner pour s'assurer de l'efficacité du coup : d'un mouvement de poignet, Ryoma débarrassa son arme de ses souillures sanglantes et la rengaina sans un coup d'œil envers le récent cadavre qui vacillait, encore debout.

\- C'était le dernier, dit-il calmement à l'intention de son partenaire.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Ces ordures réapparaissent plus vite que les têtes d'une hydre. Je crains que l'on ne puisse jamais vraiment en finir avant que l'on en ait arraché le cœur.

\- Nous en tueront autant qu'il en faudra pour permettre à Corrin d'en finir. A moins que vous ne soyez d'un autre avis ?

Mettant pied à terre, le prince Xander dévisagea son rival aux poings serrés et à la mâchoire tendue. Une telle perte de sang-froid ne ressemblait pas à l'héritier d'Hoshido qui semblait vouloir encore en découdre, alors que les affrontements contre les Ombres se succédaient depuis des jours.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il calmement. Il est notre frère, et pour le bien de Nohr et du monde, je le soutiendrai jusqu'au bout.

Ryoma acquiesça lentement, plus pour en finir avec cette conversation que par réelle conviction. Cela durait depuis leur arrivée en Valla : le meneur autrefois énergique et déterminé semblait bien éteint, comme anesthésié par un drame qu'il portait sur ses seules épaules. Le prince de Nohr s'avança et posa ses mains sur celles-ci, regardant son comparse droit dans les yeux.

\- Reprenez-vous, Ryoma. Je dois le reconnaitre, vous êtes un guerrier d'exception, et nous avons besoin de pouvoir compter sur vous. Vous… Etes blessé ?

Il aurait voulu finir sa tirade sur un phrasé plus emporté et épique, mais ce fut la seule réaction qu'il eut en sentant la spongiosité de ses gants qui s'imbibaient de sang au contact du bras de l'Hoshidien. Ce dernier n'avait même pas tressailli au contact, pas plus qu'il ne réagit à la question. Xander fronça les sourcils et l'entraina de force à s'asseoir sur un bloc de pierre moussu tombé de quelque ruine non loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda enfin le bretteur.

\- Je vais vous bander ça en attendant que Sakura ou Elise ne puissent s'en occuper. Hum ? Que sont ces mosaïques sur votre épaulière ? dit-il en remarquant les motifs colorés plaqués sur le métal protecteur. Elles sont magnifiques… Pour du travail hoshidien.

La pique se voulait d'un gentil sarcasme, destinée à remonter le moral d'un camarade abattu; mais la réaction qu'il eut en retour lui fit bien comprendre qu'il s'était trompé. Lentement, le regard de Ryoma se fit lointain, tandis que son esprit repartait dans un passé proche bien trop tôt révolu.

* * *

\- Et voilà ! C'est bien plus beau comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Devant le sourire de joie pure et le ton résonnant d'excitation de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, Ryoma ne put qu'acquiescer d'un air indécis; si la décoration multicolore qui ornait à présent son épaulière, assemblage de tessons scintillants formant un modèle multicolore du blason d'Hoshido, était effectivement magnifique, il n'était pas certain que cet artifice plus que voyant ne plaise à tout le monde –lui en premier. Le cramoisi de son armure n'était pas non plus des plus discrets, mais au moins était-il accordé. Là…

\- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant, le réprimanda la jeune femme.

\- Désolé, Scarlet, fit-il avec un petit rire. Je me demandais juste comment allaient réagir mes frères et sœurs quand ils verront ça… Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que je porte d'habitude.

La meneuse de la résistance eut une petite moue aussi adorable qu'ennuyée, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. C'était plus fort que lui : il trouvait chaque mimique de la dresseuse de dragons irrésistible sans trop savoir pourquoi, et son visage étant l'un des plus expressifs qu'il connaisse, nombreuses étaient les occasions où il se surprenait à sourire bêtement, pour rien.

\- S'ils ont un peu plus de jugeote que vous, ils trouveront ça superbe, eux, répondit-elle d'un air faussement vexé.

Ou bien ils se rouleraient par terre de rire en lui trouvant l'air ridicule. Il lâcha un soupir amusé en remettant son épaulière en place. Scarlet avait insisté des jours durant pour pouvoir lui décorer son armure, et il n'avait cédé qu'après une séance de bouderie de deux jours entiers, où il avait étonnamment ressenti un certain manque de sa présence. Pesant le pour et le contre, il avait conclu qu'un petit surplus en poids sur son épaule ne le gênerait que modérément; et au vue de la joie qui avait inondé le visage de son amie, il n'avait su regretter sa décision.

\- Eh oh, Scarlet à Ryoma ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Vous passez plus de temps à me regarder bêtement qu'à parler, qu'est-ce qui arrive au grand guerrier loquace, là ?

Pas même la certaine pointe de victoire dans le ton ne le mit sur la voie de ce qu'il était censé faire à ce moment-là. Il était assis, elle penchée vers lui, ses yeux moqueurs dans les siens; il aurait suffi du moindre petit geste, de la moindre esquisse de ce qu'il désirait sans le savoir. Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué, dit-il dans un sourire.

L'espace d'une seconde, le masque d'assurance de la jeune femme se fendilla, tout aussi rapidement qu'elle reprit un air amusé bien qu'un peu mélancolique, en reculant pour aller s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- C'que vous êtes nigaud, parfois.

* * *

\- … C'est du travail Nohrien. De Cheve.

Xander laissa planer le silence en digérant la réponse, prenant conscience de l'ampleur de sa maladresse. Ryoma gardait les yeux clos, ses doigts aveugles repassant les contours d'une mosaïque qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait en replacer chaque couleur de chaque fragment dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui manquait-elle tant ? Ce n'était pas la première amie qu'il perdait. Il avait vu sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux, et il ne comptait plus les hommes qu'il considérait comme ses frères et sœurs et qui étaient tous tombés sous son commandement. Alors pourquoi ce si grand vide, cette amertume, pour la perte d'une seule, connue depuis seulement quelques mois ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-ce elle qui était partie ?

La surprise du coup fut plus violente que la douleur, quand une masse métallique vint s'écraser sur sa joue et l'envoyer s'aplatir dans la boue. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits, il roula sur lui-même tout en dégainant et en scrutant les alentours. Mais la seule menace qu'il voyait était le prince de Nohr qui se frottait son poing endolori malgré le métal qui recouvrait ses doigts.

\- Je ne la connaissais que peu, lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone, mais je pense que c'est ainsi qu'elle aurait réagi si elle vous avait vu dans cet état. Vous êtes bien un prince d'Hoshido, Ryoma. Une loque pitoyable qui mérite à peine de vivre.

\- Comment osez-vous…

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais terminé. Vous vous lamentez sur votre sort alors que vous avez la chance d'avoir survécu là où Scarlet a failli. Vous vous souvenez le pourquoi de sa mort, au moins ? Pour sauver mon frère –votre frère. Lui permettre d'accomplir ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours, ramener la paix pour que des gens comme elle puissent vivre en paix. Elle vous a laissé son héritage, la confiance qu'elle avait en vous, pour ramener cet ordre et vaincre Anankos. Vous aurez tout le temps de pleurer quand nous serons rentrés chez nous, et lui offrir des funérailles nationales si vous le souhaitez. Mais, j'ai une autre proposition à vous faire.

Tandis que Ryoma, les dents serrées par la douleur que le prince de Nohr lui forçait à extérioriser, peinait à se remettre sur pieds, Xander s'avança et lui tandis sa main tachée de sang.

\- Construisez ce futur avec moi. Combattez avec Corrin, rendez leur pureté à ces terres. Relevez-vous. Faites honneur à ceux tombés, faites honneur à votre famille. Et par-dessus tout, dites-vous que depuis là-haut, votre Scarlet vous regarde à chaque instant. Ne lui offrez pas un spectacle qui la décevrait.

Sa main attrapa le poignet du prince d'Hoshido, qui après quelques instant agrippa le sien en retour. D'une puissante traction, les deux rivaux se firent de nouveau face à niveau égal, se fixant droit dans les yeux, les mains toujours serrées. Et dans les yeux de Ryoma ne brillaient plus les larmes, mais la féroce détermination que Xander lui connaissait si bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour heureux de voir son plus grand ennemi reprendre du poil de la bête, et pourtant en si peu de temps s'était tissé un lien indéfectible, un attachement qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait plus jamais renier. De sa propre bouche et à son propre étonnement sortit alors le sceau de leur amitié.

\- Heureux de vous revoir… Mon frère.

Et loin, bien loin dans les cieux, une silhouette écarlate eut un sourire moqueur.

* * *

 **Ils auraient sûrement fait l'un des meilleurs couples de Fates, si seulement les développeurs ne s'étaient par bornés à ne créer qu'un seul soutien pour la pauvre Scarlet... D'autant que leur relation est clairement existante dans la troisième route.**

 **Alors voilà, ce n'était qu'un petit texte sans prétention pour rendre hommage à un personnage que j'aurais aimé voir plus développé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez des commentaires à faire ;)**

 **Strider.**


End file.
